Ai Angel
by Vixen7117
Summary: In the remnants of the neo world, Chiaki must rescue her fellow classmates no matter what. However can she survive the psychological pain that will befall her.
1. Tutorial level

pThe neo world had changed a lot since the shutdown. Almost everything was gone. The remaining landscape transformed into floating islands underneath a patchy sky. On one island was a bright beautiful tower made from buildings from the hotel grounds. At the top of the tower, chiaki looked out into the blank white abyss. Usami walked up beside her with a worried look. Just before usami could say anything, Chiaki leaped from the tower. Slowly she descended until a pair of giant pinkish white wings sprouted from her back. Chiaki than soared over to one of the other islands.

The moment chiaki touched the ground her wings turned to pixels and disappeared. The island she landed on was a mash of the third island buildings. A hospital/music venue/movie theater type building loomed over her. Without a word chiaki entered before the doors slammed behind her. Inside the room was cold and dark. Chiaki summoned a compass made of light into her hand and illuminated the room. The compass pointed to the left so chiaki followed. As she walked she started to hear faint voices. Chiaki recognized the voices as Ibuki and hiyokos. The voices were just recordings from their time on the island. Suddenly the compass started to blink as chiaki stepped in front of a large concert door. Chiaki took a deep breathe before entering. Beyond the door was a large concert hall complete with an illuminated chandelier. The spot lights were focused on the stage. There Ibuki and Hiyokos bodies were suspended by strings. Chiaki slowly approached her stage all the while keeping her guard up. Just as chiaki reached the stage she heard a rustle from the chandelier. She turned to it only to spot a small monotone mass with a red eye dangling from the chandelier. Instantly chiaki summoned a blade made of light in response to the monotone blob. Before chiaki faced the blob she injected both hiyoko and Ibuki with tiny needles. The blob dropped from the chandelier just as a halo appeared over Chiakis head. The blob lunged for her only to be cut be Chiakis blade. Chiaki than stabbed the blob making it let out a horribly fuzzy sound. Lifting her blade, chiaki stabbed the monster in its red eye causing it to pixalize. Chiakis blade than transformed into a capsul that swallowed the monotone mass turning it to a liquid. The capsule floated for a bit before teleporting away. As she dusted herself off, Chiakis halo disappeared. Chiaki turned back to her classmates and sighed. She than freed her classmates from the stings. Before they could fall to the floor chiaki summoned a cloud for them to land on. With that taken care of chiaki walked out of the building while the cloud carrying hiyoko and Ibuki followed behind her.

Back at the tower usami was preparing some wash clothes in the kitchen when twogami entered. "Do you need help" twogami offered. "It's okay I'm finished anyway" usami said as she folded the wet wash clothe and put it in a basket. "If you want you can deliver this to the infirmary" usami said holding up the basket to which twogami accepted. Usami admired her students good deed until she heard a bell chime. Immediately usami flew up to the top of the tower. There she found chiaki with hiyoko and ibukis bodies. Usami gave her sister a hug before leading the cloud to the infirmary and leaving chiaki to rest. /pp In the infirmary all 15 student beds were lined up on both sides. Teruteru was occupying one of the beds and twogami was wiping the chefs face with one of the wash clothes. Usami placed hiyoko an Ibuki on separate beds and let out a sigh of relief. "How long until the pervert wakes up" twogami asked. Usami walked over to Teruteru and examined a needle in his neck. "98% complete so maybe 10 minutes" usami said " you don't have to worry". "I should probably leave than since I fully recovered" twogami said. "I think that's for the best" usami said " but when you wake up don't tell them what happened here". "I see" twogami nodded "than I'll get going". With that twogami walked out of the infirmary and never came back.

Upstairs chiaki entered her pale white room. She than landed softly onto her pod bed. Before she fell asleep, chiaki pressed a button and the pod closed. As she slept she had a vision of the second island. She dreamed of a building made from the library, diner, and beach house.

When chiaki woke up she checked on Usami. At that time Usami was cooking in the kitchen. Chiaki walked into the kitchen to find teruteru cooking alongside Usami. Not wanting to interrupt, Chiaki walked to the towers rooftop. She looked over to the remains of the second island. Suddenly Chiaki heard an alarm go off. Immediately she rushed to the infirmary to find ibuki and Hiyoko up and awake. /p


	2. Escort mission

On the outside, all the survivors except for Hajime were waiting in the neo world room. They were waiting for anyone to miraculously wake up from comatose. So many days had passed since they escaped the neo world and yet nothing really happened. However today would change everything. Suddenly ,out of the blue, twogamis pod opened as he started to gasp for air. The others looked in shock as twogami tried to sit up. An hour later, teruteru woke up just as twogami had gotten settled in.

Once twogami was comfortable Fuyuhiko started to ask questions. "How did you wake up?" Fuyuhiko asked. "I don't know" twogami lied. "Did you see anything after you died" fuyuhiko asked. "Nothing that I can remember" twogami lied once more. "Okay" fuyuhiko said "sorry for interrogating you like this". "I don't mind" twogami said proudly" now may I get some food". "Go ahead" fuyuhiko laughed.

With a tray of food in hand, Sonia walked to hajime cottage. A few days after they escaped, Hajime locked himself in his cottage. He was apparently learning how to program and researching the neo world. Sonia was hesitant to tell Hajime that twogami had woken up. Ultimately she decided to leave the food at his door and ring the doorbell. As she walked way Sonia saw hajimes door open and an arm take the tray before closing the door. /pp When teruteru was ready, fuyuhiko interrogated him. He asked the same questions only receive the same answers. "It's not your fault" fuyuhiko reassured. "On the bright side I can now cook you all a wonderful feast" teruteru smiled" I'm thinking sausages and melons". Akane ran into the room at the sound of potential feast making. "Anything you need for the feast I'll get it" Akane said. "Maybe you should rephrase that" fuyuhiko advised.

Back in the neo world, Hiyoko and ibuki had awoken. After Usami explained everything the two were a bit quiet. Chiaki waited outside the infirmary an eavesdropped on the conversation. "So where is Mahiru?" Hiyoko asked. "Chiaki is going to save her" Usami reassured. Hiyoko than jumped out of bed and ran out to find Chiaki. "Wait you can't go" Usami pleaded as she tried to cling to Hiyokos leg. Hiyoko threw Usami off and kept running. By this time Chiaki was on the rooftop ready to jump. Just as she did Hiyoko found her and grabbed her by the ankle causing the two to plummet. Chiakis wings sprouted just in time for them to escape the gravity. Hiyoko held on tight with both hands as Chiaki steered to the second island. Once they landed Chiaki didn't waste a second to stop Hiyoko from running in blindly. "Stay close and do what I tell you" chiaki demanded. "What's stopping me from doing otherwise" Hiyoko asked. "Chiaki lifted her blade of light to Hiyokos throat. "Deletion" Chiaki said with cold eyes. After that Hiyoko went silent and followed Chiakis orders. Inside there was a labyrinth of bookcases with books floating in the air. Chiaki flew Hiyoko and herself on to one of the book cases to get a better look. She proceeded to take out her compass that pointed to a flight of stairs made of books. Taking Hiyokos hand, Chiaki walked up the stairs and into a large diner kitchen. Suddenly mahirus recorded voice started to echo throughout the building. The compass flashed as it pointed to a random door. "Mahiru" Hiyoko screamed as she rushed through the door. Chiaki, a bit angry, rushed after Hiyoko. The room behind the door was a big room that mashed the beach house with the beach. Sand covered the floor, making it hard to walk. Up ahead, Hiyoko was crying over mahirus body. Mahirus body was seated in a chair. "Be quiet!" Chiaki demanded but Hiyoko kept crying. Suddenly a loud roar caused the building to shake. Chiaki injected mahiru with a needle before summoning her blade and halo. Hiyoko held onto mahirus body as the sound of large footprints echoed closer. Suddenly a large monotone wolf/bear hybrid wearing a yakuza style collar crashed through the wall. It had one read eye and multiple swords stabbed into its back. Chiaki acted quickly and cut at the beast front paws. This caused the beast to fall, allowing Chiaki to jump on its head. Chiaki prepared to stab it in the red eye when Hiyoko interrupted her. "Kill that bitch!" Hiyoko shouted. At the sound of Hiyokos voice the beast went berserk and shook Chiaki off its head. The beast swiped at Hiyoko, but Chiaki took the blow instead causing a piece of her halo to disappear. Chiaki retaliated by stabbing the beast in its red eye. Instantly the beast began pixelating causing Chiakis blade to suck up all of the monotone mass. After sending the full capsule away, Chiaki looked where the beast once was to find peko lying on the ground. Chiaki injected peko with a needle before summoning a cloud. Before Hiyoko could say anything Chiaki gave her a cold stare. After laying peko and mahiru on the cloud, Chiaki cut a giant hole into the wall. Hiyoko hopped onto the cloud before Chiaki jumped through the hole and out of the building. Just like before, Chiakis wings popped out and the cloud followed her back to the tower.


	3. Fetch quest

Back at the tower infirmary, Usami kept a close eye on peko and mahiru. Chiaki was up in her room resting while ibuki and Hiyoko waited with Usami in the infirmary. "So what's wrong with Chiaki?" Hiyoko asked bluntly. "I don't know if I'm allowed to say" Usami replied. "Why" ibuki asked "is it really so bad". "Fine, but you can't tell anyone" Usami said. Usami than hopped towards the two and whispered to them. "Seriously!?" Ibuki asked "poor Chiaki". The room stayed quiet until an alarm went off. "They're ready to wake up!" Usami cheered. Slowly both mahiru and peko opened their eyes. "What happened" mahiru asked as she slowly sat up. "Mahiru!" Hiyoko said as she hugged mahiru. "What's going on here?" Mahiru asked as Hiyoko squeezed her tight. "I'd like to know too" peko said lifting herself up from the bed. "This world is a simulation made for us to feel better but some of us got killed" ibuki rapidly explained " Usami and Chiaki saved you by restoring your avatars data with these needles". Ibuki continued to explain everything she knew until peko and mahiru understood the situation. "So you and Chiaki were ais this whole time?" Mahiru asked. "Yep" Usami replied "that's why we are so knowledgeable about the neo world program. "Speaking of, where is Chiaki?" Peko asked. "She's resting right now" Usami answered. "In that case we should thank her" Mahiru suggested. "Oh ibuki can write an awesome thank you song" ibuki said. "As much as I like your music I don't think Chiaki would like that" Hiyoko said. "How about a cake" peko offered. "That's a great idea!" Mahiru said. "Than lets do it" Usami said.

Chiaki woke up after having a vision of the 4th island. Slowly she walked downstairs and checked the infirmary. When she saw no one was there, Chiaki walked to the rooftop. On the way she bumped into Usami. "Before you go the others have a surprise for you" Usami said. Chiaki followed her sister to the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Hiyoko, mahiru, ibuki, and peko standing around a cake. "Thank you" they all said in unison before clapping their hands. Chiaki examined the cake and concluded it was vanilla. Peko expertly cut a slice of cake and handed it to Chiaki. "Go ahead and eat it you slowpoke" Hiyoko said. Slowly Chiaki lifted her fork before consuming a piece of cake. "How does it taste?" Mahiru asked. "It taste good" Chiaki replied a bit unenthusiastically.

After some cake Peko, Mahiru, and Hiyoko left for the real world. The bell chimed three times. "Ready to go" Usami asked ibuki. "Not yet" ibuki said "I wanna wait for mikan". "That might take a while" Usami said. "Ibuki knows" ibuki said "but mikan is a dear friend of ibukis so it will be worth the wait". "Alrighty than" Usami said "just be good okay". "Ibuki promises" ibuki said as she rapidly nodded her head. /pp Outside the neo world, the survivors were shocked to see three people come back out of comatose. Fuyuhiko was in tears as he hugged peko. Peko reciprocated his feelings by patting his head and letting loose a few tears. All the while the other girls were chatting.

later that day Sonia investigated the three survivors. She asked the same questions fuyuhiko asked only to get the same answers. After the questioning, everyone, minus Hajime, enjoyed a feast prepared by teruteru. "Where is Hajime anyway?" Mahiru asked. "He's been hiding in his room researching" Sonia explained. "Idiot" Mahiru said "doesn't he know that he'll get sick if he stays inside all day". "What is he researching anyway" Hiyoko asked. "Well you know how Chiaki was an AI" Sonia explained "Hajime has been looking for a way to bring her back". There was some silence until Souda tried to break the melancholy atmosphere. "We should gang up on him and force him out of his cottage" Souda joked. Some of the others laughed while others just cracked a smile.

While the others enjoyed their feast, Hajime was napping in his cottage. His dream was always the same. A heavenly beach with crystal blue water. The girl he loved stood bare foot in the water and looked out into the sea. She wore a white dress that made her look like an angel. He wanted to run up and hold her tight, but as soon as he stepped forward the dream ended. Once again Hajime woke up disappointed, but he was determined to see her again. He quickly went back to his books and tried to study as much as possible.

At the tower, Chiaki was preparing some new abilities for her next mission. Once she finished she walked to the rooftop. Ibuki was there after being summoned by Chiaki. "So what did you need" ibuki asked. "I need you to come with me to save mikan" Chiaki said "will you help me?". "You bet your biscuits I will" ibuki said offaly chipper. Chiaki than summoned a cloud for ibuki before jumping off the tower. The cloud carrying ibuki followed as Chiakis wings popped out. Slowly the two flew to the third island. Once they landed Chiakis wings and the cloud disappeared. "So what now" ibuki asked. "When we reach the concert hall I'll need you to perform a song to lure mikan out" Chiaki explained "got it?". "Okie dokie" ibuki said.

After they reached the concert hall ibuki happily picked up a guitar and started to play. Chiaki kept her guard up as she summoned a barrier around ibuki. "Ibuki if anything bad happens stay calm and wait for Usami" Chiaki said. Suddenly the chandelier started to shake until it fell from the ceiling. Slowly a monotone mass appeared over the fallen chandelier. Wasting no time, Chiaki summoned her blade and halo. Ibuki stopped playing and watched Chiaki face the monster before her. The monotone mass twisted to form a monotone figure that looked like mikan. Chiaki lunged for the figure trying to pierce its red eye. The figure retaliated by summoning monotone bandages to restrain Chiaki. Quickly the bandages wrapped around Chiakis body and forced her to the ground. Just as a piece of Chiakis halo disappeared a golden aura formed around Chiaki. The aura turned into a golden flame that incinerated the bandages. Hissing the figure summoned more bandages this time with vaccines tied the ends. Chiaki cut through some of the bandages but was stabbed by two of the vaccines. Immediately tiny percents of Chiakis halo started to disappear. In spite of this Chiaki manage to run through all the obstacles and stabbed the figure in its red eye. The figure howled before pixelating and being captured by Chiakis blade. As the barrier surrounding ibuki faded, Chiaki injected mikans unconscious body with a needle. Slowly Chiaki summoned a cloud for mikan and motioned ibuki to follow her outside. As they walked to the exit, pieces from Chiakis halo slowly disappeared.

Finally they reached the outside but by than only a sliver of Chiakis halo remained. Suddenly the sliver disappeared causing Chiakis body to shatter into pixels and disappear. Ibuki screamed in terror and fell to her knees. Time passed until Usami came and brought ibuki and mikan back to the tower.

ibuki waited in the infirmary with Usami and mikan. Completely silent, ibuki held her hands in her lap and looked down. "I'm sorry" a calm voice said. Ibuki looked up to see Chiaki standing in the infirmary door way. "Your alive!" Ibuki said tears running down her cheeks. She ran up to Chiaki and hugged her tight. "Relax" Chiaki reassured" everything is fine". "What happened to you" ibuki asked. "I just reloaded from my last save file" Chiaki explained. "What does that mean" ibuki asked trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm a program so I simply saved a copy of myself before I went on the mission" Chiaki explained" but I have no memory of saving mikan so I'm guessing I was defeated". Ibuki looked horrified as she stared and Chiaki. "I'm sorry that I scarred you, but that's just the nature of my existence" Chiaki said "now I have some business to attend to". Chiaki than proceeded to inject a different needle into mikan before leaving the infirmary.

Up in Chiakis room she prepared a small vaccine filled with some of the monotone liquid. She than took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve before injecting herself with the vaccine. After injecting herself Chiaki started working on a program for her next mission. During her work the bell chimed twice. Chiaki continued working until she finished.

Outside the neo world, ibuki and mikan woke up. The others welcomed them with open arms. After Sonia asked the two of them the same questions and got the same answers ibuki prepared a celebratory concert. Everyone came except for Hajime.

After several days of studying and work, Hajime finally completed a piece of his project. He was overjoyed as he ran out of his cottage and to the neo world room. Since everyone was at the concert, Hajime was free to initiate his plan. He pulled out a usb cord and linked his laptop with the neo world and booted up his program. Once a link was established he started to type. After he typed everything he wanted to say he pressed send. "I hope this reaches you" Hajime breathed "Chiaki".


	4. Dungeon crawling

"Chiaki something came for you" Usami knocked at her door. Chiaki opened the door to see her rabbit sister holding a text screen shot. "This came for you" Usami said "it's from him". "Save it for later" Chiaki said coldly. "But he seems very worried" Usami said "are you sure". "I'll read it after I save everyone" Chiaki said as she walked out of the room and to the rooftop.

Outside the neo world, fuyuhiko had arranged a meeting with mikan. They both sat at a table over looking the ocean. Peko had situated herself on the roof above the table in case anything happened. Mikan eventually came and seated herself. "I know this is a difficult subject but do you remember why you killed ibuki." Fuyuhiko asked. Mikan shook her head. "Do you remember any of your school memories" fuyuhiko asked. Mikan shook her head once more. "Thanks for cooperating and sorry if I scared you" fuyuhiko said. Mikan nodded before excusing herself.

"So what should we do" peko asked. "Let's just leave her for now, but also keep a close eye on her" fuyuhiko advised. "Understood" peko replied.

Back in the neo world Chiaki flew to the 4th island. As she flew her mind drifted to thoughts of Hajime. After a few seconds of indulging her memories she quickly snapped back to her senses. She landed on the 4th island with ease. Centered at the 4th island was a large tower constructed from the funhouse and roller coaster. At the top was a large clock. When Chiaki entered the area inside was filled with flights of stairs that went in several directions. Chiaki pulled out her compass and followed it up one of the stairs. Upstairs was a large dome covered wall to wall with strawberries and grapes. On one side was a large gate. Suddenly a red eye flashed behind the gate as it started to open. Chiaki summoned her blade and halo just as a giant monotone dragon stepped out from the gate. With out a second thought, Chiaki ran under the dragons' stomach. The dragon retaliated by shooting a blast of ice under its stomach. She avoided the attack but had her left hand frozen in ice. Slowly the frozen hand chipped away at Chiakis halo so she melted the ice with her golden aura. Chiaki than stabbed the dragon in its back leg causing it to roar. Furious the dragon lunged its head at Chiaki trying to swallow her. She responded by jumping on the dragons snout and running her blade right into the dragons eye. After the monotone mass was captured gundams body appeared on the floor. Quickly Chiaki injected gundam with a needle. Just as Chiaki summoned a cloud for gundam, she spotted a pair of crimson eyes beyond the gate. Once she blinked the eyes vanished. Chiaki had to investigate so she made a hole in the wall and ordered the cloud to return to the tower.

Beyond the gate was a dark abyss. Suddenly the lights came on to reveal a maze of mirrors. Slowly Chiaki followed her compass to try and find nekomaru. "It's been a long time" a familiar voice echoed. A part of Chiakis body shivered as she recognized the voice. How could she forget HIS voice when they were so close. "You've changed so much" the voice echoed" truly fascinating". Chiaki tried to ignored the voice as she followed her compass. "I've spent so much of my existence bored" the voice echoed "I would have vanished had I not seen you". Suddenly images of HIM appeared on every mirror. "Chiaki Nanami" he said "An AI that developed a heart". Once Chiaki turned a corner she found nekomarus human body laying in the center of a circle of mirrors. "I took the liberty of fixing his body" he said" but in exchange I want to meet you again on the 5th island". Chiaki summoned a cloud for nekomaru just as an exit opened up. "I'll see you soon" he said before his image faded from the mirrors. Chiaki than flew away with nekomaru, back to the tower.

When Chiaki returned to the tower she was still shaken up by the encounter with HIM. She almost tripped but she corrected herself. Usami was waiting in the infirmary with gundam when Chiaki dropped off nekomarus body. "Chiaki are you all right" Usami asked. Like a puppet cut from its strings, Chiaki collapsed to her knees. "I saw HIM" Chiaki said. "Who?" Usami asked giving her sister a hug. "Izuru kamukura" Chiaki said. Chiaki continued to explain what happened. "Oh Chiaki, I'm so sorry" Usami cried before holding her sister tight. "I'll be fine" Chiaki reassured" but now I have to take extra measures so I can face HIM". "You don't mean" Usami cried. "I'll be fine just watch over nekomaru and gundam" Chiaki said before leaving to her room. /pp Upstairs, Chiaki injected herself with another vaccine full of monotone liquid. After the injection, Chiaki started working on a new program. The program took the form of a gun. Once it was finished, Chiaki worked on another program. Chiaki took the completed program and raised it to her chest. She closed her eyes and breathed before initiating the program. In an instant all her memories of Hajime were edited to block him from her mind. When the program was done a small ball of coding rested in Chiakis hands. Chiaki placed the ball of code in a box on her desk and left for the rooftop. Usami met her on the rooftop. "I'm coming with you" Usami said. "I'm sorry but it's to dangerous for the both of us" Chiaki said "just stay here and watch over gundam and nekomaru". "Fine" Usami sniffed "but if anything happens to you I won't let you go back there". Chiaki nodded before jumping off the tower and flying away.

The 5th and final island was especially intimidating. A large tower constructed from the monokuma factory and Nzumi castle. Chiaki walked in through the steel monotone doors. As soon as she walked in the doors locked behind her forcing her into darkness. Suddenly candles started to brighten up the room revealing a steel cold room with a grand staircase. Chiaki walked up the stairs and into a large monotone ballroom. Chandeliers lit up the room just as a gothic waltz started playing. Ignoring the music, Chiaki continued walking until she reached the other side of the ballroom. There HE sat on a throne fit for a king. "I was curious to see if you would really come" he said before stepping out of his throne. As he walked his black hair rustled in the wind. Chiaki summoned her blade and halo causing HIM to stop in his tracks. "I was wondering where your halo was" he said "now if you summon your wings you'll look just like an angel". Chiaki stayed emotionless as she stared at HIM. He extended a hand to her. "Would you care to dance" he offered. She only looked at him with no vocal response. That's when he cracked a smile. "If you want I'll give you something in exchange" he said "I'll show you where that worthless human being is". In response Chiaki took one step forward. He bowed before they both positioned themselves to dance. Throughout the dance, his eyes glowed crimson red. "You dance beautifully" he complemented. Chiaki ignored him as she looked away. Finale the music stopped and ended the dance. "Thank you" izuru said "he's this way". Izuru than walked to a door on the left side of the throne.


	5. Final Boss battle

After nekomaru and gundam woke up Akane and Sonia cried their eyes out. Everyone, minus Hajime, celebrated with a huge party. While the others partied, Hajime was in the neo world preparing another program. This program was designed to let Hajime view the neo world. When he saw the floating islands he could barely recognize the neo world. He was about to give up when he suddenly saw Usami on one of the towers. Instantly Hajime theorized that Chiaki had to be there if Usami was there. Quickly he messaged Souda and started working on his next program. "I'm coming Chiaki" Hajime said.

Back in the neo world, izuru led Chiaki to a steel room stained with blood. At the center of the room, komaedas' body lied on a steel alter. Chiaki was about to inject Komaeda with a needle when he suddenly woke up. "Surprise!" Komaeda laughed as Chiaki flinched a bit. "Are you surprised to see me alive and well" Komaeda smiled. "Why are you conscious" Chiaki asked. "I simply used the same needles that you've been using" izuru explained. "Not to worry though" Komaeda reassured" I'm 100% fine". "Why did you bring him back" Chiaki asked. "Isn't it obvious" Komaeda said "I wanted to see you in all your hope filled glory". Once again Chiaki remained emotionless. Suddenly, Chiaki summoned her blade and tried to cut izurus head off. Izuru retaliated by catching the blade with one hand. He than pulled the blade forward causing Chiaki to follow. Within a second Chiaki was forced to kiss HIM. Infuriated, Chiakis golden aura glowed and burned izuru. "And here I though you always wanted to give your affection to him" izuru said ignoring his burns. "I've forgotten that person so you couldn't manipulate me" Chiaki said taking a few steps back and preparing to summon her next weapon. "Clever" izuru complemented. Just after he said that Chiaki summoned a gun made of light and shot him in both legs and arms. "Explain everything before I kill you" Chiaki said as she pointed the pistol to his head. "I'm at your mercy so I'll tell you" izuru said "truth is I'm an AI just like you". Chiaki than shot him in the head causing him to pixilate. Her pistol transformed to capture the monotone mass before it disappeared. Komaeda, who had stayed silent all this time, looked in horror as Chiaki wiped some of izurus blood from her face. "Let's go!" Chiaki ordered. Komaeda followed just as Chiaki instructed.

Once they arrived back at the tower it seemed empty. Chiaki proceeded to go to her room leaving Komaeda to wander. "Wait before you go" Komaeda asked "can you tell me what happened". Chiaki stared at him coldly. "I'm not the same person you knew" Chiaki said before leaving for her room. Suddenly Komaeda looked as if someone died in front of him. "Komaeda!" Usami called "your back!". Komaeda just stared blankly even when Usami was hugging his leg. "What happened to her" Komaeda managed to whisper. "Oh Komaeda I'm so sorry" Usami cried" here let me explain".

"It all happened during her first mission" Usami explained " after we prepared everything I made Chiaki save her data just to be safe. She told me to stay behind in case someone from the outside found us. After a while I heard her come back, but she didn't look to good. Her HP was almost gone but she managed to rescue twogami. After we programed the needles Chiaki took a long rest. During that rest she decided to rearrange her data by uninstalling her emotions". "What!" Komaeda interrupted "why?". "She did it to fulfill her mission more efficiently" Usami teared up "but once we save everyone and defeat the virus Chiaki will go back to normal". "In that case I will fight" Komaeda declared. "Wh..what?" Usami asked. "If Chiaki needs to stop this virus than I'll help" Komaeda said "I'll help stop the virus so Chiaki can shine like the ultimate hope she is". "You can't" Usami pleaded "if your avatar is corrupted or destroyed we might not be able to restore you again". "I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be useful to the ultimate hope than that's all that matters" Komaeda said. Usami turned around and started thinking out loud while tapping her head. "I know I won't be able to stop you" Usami finally said "so I'll teach you how to fight".

Upstairs Chiaki took another nap. When she woke up, she walked over to her desk and took out the box with her memories and emotions inside. They were there just as she had left them. Chiaki sighed with relief before leaving her room.

When Chiaki exited to the rooftop she was surprised to see Komaeda and Usami. Komaeda was holdings a sword while Usami had her magic stick. "Hear us out" Usami said "we know this is the finale battle so we wanted to help". "While you were asleep I trained with Usami so I could fight alongside you" Komaeda said. "Fine" Chiaki said.

While Chiaki was asleep, all the other islands had fused together and formed an overarching tower. Together Chiaki, Komaeda, and Usami flew to the top of the fused tower. Chiaki summoned fourth some explosives. "Here place these on the bottom of the tower" Chiaki said handing Komaeda and Usami some explosives "Usami you place them all over the exterior". "What will you do?" Usami asked. "I'll keep an eye out for remnants of the virus" Chiaki said.

Once everything was in place the trio flew back to the base tower. Chiaki than triggered the explosives with a button. Instantly the fused tower exploded in multiple places. As the fused tower crumbled away the trio prepared for what would come next. As if on cue a large monotone mass shot out from the demolished tower. Chiaki summoned her wings and flew straight towards the mass. Usami and Komaeda tried to follow only to be stopped by a hoard of monotone masses. Continuing to fly, Chiaki tried to aim for the masses' red eye. Suddenly the mass formed a mouth before moving behind Chiaki. The monotone masses speed caught Chiaki off guard as she tried to retaliate. Despite her best efforts, the monotone mass was to fast as it swallowed Chiaki. Usami and Komaeda looked in horror as the giant monotone mass laughed a despair filled laugh.

When Chiaki woke up she was in an empty space. Her wings and halo were gone. Chiaki looked around until a voice echoed. "Welcome to the belly of the beast" a voice said. Chiaki recognized the voice as belonging to Junko. "I'm glad to see you're still in one piece" junkos voice said "unlike me who has been scattered across the system". "What do you want" Chiaki asked. "Well to put it bluntly I need a host" Junko said "that way I can be whole again". Chiaki froze as she realized where Junko was going with this. "Now I'm sure when I take over your data a part of you will still remain" Junko said "but I don't mind sharing". Suddenly a large spear stabbed Chiaki in the back. "Now be a good AI and just give in" Junko said "if you don't I'll have to punish you again". Chiaki refused as she tried to remove the spear. "Fine but I warned you" junkos voice said. Suddenly two balls of data appeared. "Look familiar? Theise are your memories and emotions" Junko said "however they were a bit to hopeful so I had them modified". Suddenly the clusters of data shot right into Chiaki, like bullets. "There now tell me how do you feel" Junko said. After a few minutes of struggling Chiaki eventually fell unconscious.

After a while the monotone mass started to become smaller. The remaining hoard of monotone mass pulled away and into the big monotone mass. All Komaeda and Usami could do was watch as a figure slowly appeared from the monotone mass. Than the figure became clear as the remaining monotone mass turned into monotone angel wings. It was revealed to be Chiaki. Her hair was now longer and she had Crimson eyes but everything else was the same. Slowly Junko tested out her new body before summoning a small amount of monotone mass in her hand. Usami shot herself towards the demonic Angel only to be blasted by the monotone mass. The monotone mass than took over Usami and turned her eyes red. Slowly Chiaki flew down to Komaeda. Komaeda held his sword up only for Chiaki to shatter it. "Don't worry" Chiaki said "I'm sure you'll go to heaven". After she said that, Chiaki summoned a Scythe made of light and slashed komaedas left arm off. Komaeda instantly fainted and dropped to the ground. Junko picked up the chopped off limb and laughed. "Now to reunite with my beloved Hajime" Chiaki laughed.


	6. Bonus level

pIt didn't take to long for Hajime to respond to Chiakis text. Nor did it take to long for Souda to build an android body for Chiaki. Through out the transition Hajime stayed by Chiakis side. Finally, the android body was ready and Chiakis AI was ready to be loaded into it. The upload was successful and everyone celebrated Chiakis return. However during the party the people who had been brought back to life grew suspicious. After the celebration Chiaki and Hajime walked back to hajimes cottage, but the resurrected held a secret meeting.

Inside Chiakis program Chiaki had gone silent. Junko was in full control as she tricked the others into thinking she was Chiaki. Every so often, Junko talked to Chiaki. "I must say Hajime sure loves you" Junko teased "I can hardly go anywhere without him catering to my every whim". Chiaki remained silent. "ya know what I'm feeling generous" Junko said "so I'll let you see what I've been up to". Chiaki was still silent. "Really no reaction" Junko asked "what happened to the perky little thorn in my side". Chiaki still stayed silent. "I guess I might have overdone it and broke you too soon" Junko said "maybe you'll respond if I turn your sweet little boyfriend back into despair". With those words Chiaki whispered "please don't". "Will see than" Junko said before laughing her despair filled laugh.

At the old building, all the resurrected students gathered for their secret meeting. Twogami over seed the meeting. "It has come to my attention that something is wrong with Chiaki" twogami started. "Yeah like something in her voice changed" ibuki mentioned. "She's also been a little to clingy with Hajime" Hiyoko pointed out. "She doesn't nap as much as she did" mikan cried out. "And her fear of animals seems to have miraculously disappeared too" gundam said. "But why do you think she has been acting this way?" Mahiru asked. "My theory is it has to do with that monotone mass in the neo world" twogami said. "Do any of us know what it even was" peko asked. Everyone shook their head. "Maybe we should ask Usami" nekomaru suggested. "We can try but I doubt she would tell us" twogami said. "Why's that?" Teruteru asked. "If something was wrong with Chiaki, Usami would have said something. "Than what are we supposed to do" Mahiru asked. "Perhaps we should confront her" nekomaru said. "That will only warn her of our suspicion and cause turmoil between us and the other five" twogami said "our best bet is to keep quiet for now until we have stronger evidence". "Fine but we should keep an eye out in case she's plotting something" peko said. "It's Chiaki" Hiyoko argued" I doubt she has any evil plans". "Just to be safe keep an eye on her" twogami instructed. After that the meeting was over and everyone went their separate ways.

In hajimes cottage, chiaki(junko) happily cuddled with Hajime. "I love you Hajime" she whispered in his ear "you are my whole world". Slowly Hajime drifted to sleep allowing chiaki(Junko) to slip away.

The next morning everyone gathered in the restaurant. All the resurrected students kept their guards up but they couldn't predict what was about to happen. "Do you smell something weird" Akane asked. Suddenly four blast of white smoke filled the room from each side. Everyone tried to stop it but soon fell to the ground. "What the hell is going on" fuyuhiko yelled before falling asleep. "Chiaki! Please help us" Hajime begged as he watched Chiaki step out her chair clearly unaffected by the smoke. "Don't worry Hajime" chiaki(Junko) said as she bend down to him "I'll make sure you die last". Than chiaki(Junko) kissed Hajime on the forehead before he fell unconscious.

Ever since Junko took over Chiakis AI, Chiaki was forced to relive painful memories. Junko infected her with the memories of the remnants of despair and forced her to watch it. Than she forced Chiaki to watch all of her friends get executed. Every so often Junko would try to talk to Chiaki but she was too broken to speak most of the time.

When Hajime woke up he found himself on a sandy beach. He looked around but no one else was there. Slowly he walked down the beach till he found a cottage. Inside was covered wall to wall in mirrors but they didn't show hajimes reflection but izurus reflection. Hajime tried to escape through the door but it was locked.

Elsewhere everybody woke up in different areas in a huge building that looked liked a clash of hopes peak and the other island buildings. "Are we back in the neo world" mikan asked. "Correct" a voice chimed in "welcome to despair peak". Suddenly chiaki(Junko) appeared with her monotone wings on a monitor in every room. Her hair was longer than before and her eyes were crimson red. The clothes she wore were the same except the palette had changed to black, white, and red. "Chiaki what are you doing?" Sonia asked. "It has come to my attention that you all need to be reeducated in the ways of despair" Chiaki(Junko) said. Everyone gasped. "If you look on your wrist you all have a bracelet" Chiaki (Junko) explained " if you disobey the rules the bracelet will inject you with monotone mass and you will die". Nobody dared to test it out. "If you pass the course you will live" Chiaki(Junko) said"but if you don't you'll die". Suddenly the channel changed. When it cleared komaedas body was revealed. His arm was still sliced off and he had multiple spears stabbed into him. Most of the others screamed in terror at the sight. "With out further ado I welcome you to despair peak academy" chiaki(Junko) said.


	7. Recon mission

"Now there is only one way to escape" chiaki(Junko) said" however it will not be easy to find. Each of you holds a piece to finding it, however this building has become a labyrinth making it hard to find each other. A labyrinth is not complete without a minotaur so I will be walking through the labyrinth. You may fight me if you like but I doubt you will survive so fleeing is always an option. One last thing, oh never mind you'll find out later, good luck".

After the announcement everyone started to investigate until four teams were formed.

Team A: ibuki, mikan, Mahiru, Hiyoko

Team B: Akane, Nekomaru, fuyuhiko, and peko

Team C: Sonia, gundam, Souda

Team D: Twogami and teruteru

While the others searched through the labyrinth, Hajime was still trapped in the room of mirrors. Suddenly all the mirrors shattered into dust as the room filled with light. When Hajime opened his the room had transformed into a heavenly like area. Than a shinning light appeared before Chiaki appeared with her white wings. "Ch Chiaki" Hajime managed to say as fell to his knees. Chiaki looked down at him before placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Than she kissed him on the head. Suddenly hajimes head started to burn as he felt nauseous. "Sweet dreams" chiaki(Junko) said as Hajime fell to the floor and right asleep.

Team A was making good progress as they traversed through a clash of the hospital and parts of the theme park. "Uh this place is more disgusting than mikan" Hiyoko said as she clinched on to Mahirus arm. "Ibuki thinks it's cool" ibuki said as she made faces at a broken animatronic. Suddenly mikan slipped on a sheet of paper. "Watch where you're going" Hiyoko shouted as ibuki lifted mikan to her feet. "Wait mikan might have found something" Mahiru said picking up the paper. "Not Chiaki" ibuki read the paper" what does that mean?". "It's possible that this is a clue" Mahiru said. Right than a cabinet of of medicine fell over forcing the four to flee.

Team B investigated a mash of the movie theater and drugstore. "How the hell do we get out of here" fuyuhiko said. "Maybe if I punch a hole into the wall we can get out" Akane said. "I already tried and failed" nekomaru said. "It seems the only way to escape is by playing Chiakis game" peko said. "But how could Chiaki betray us like this" fuyuhiko said. "It's possible that Chiakis data was infected with a virus" peko said. "What kind of virus?" Akane asked. "I don't know but it seems like the only reason" peko said. Suddenly several projectors started playing through out the room. The projections depicted Chiakis fights with the monotone beast. Akane and fuyuhiko looked in confusion while nekomaru and peko knew what was happening. Peko looked around till she found a folder laying on a nearby counter. Inside was a record on the placebo effect including fatal incidents. "Hey guys I think I hear the others" Akane said" they're that way". "Okay than let's go" fuyuhiko said as he charged to where Akane heard the others. Peko, Akane, and fuyuhiko followed as well.

Team C explored a mash of the factory and library. Gundam would have sent his four devas to scan the area but they were gone. Mean while Souda was conflicted over his love for machinery and his love for Sonia. Sonia on the other hand examined the book shelves. "Wait my dark lady" gundam said "any one of those books could be a devious trap". Sonia ignored him and pulled out a book labeled gamers guide. Once the book was removed the bookshelf slid open to reveal another book. "The Angel and The Demon" Sonia read out loud. "An intriguing title" gundam said "perhaps you should read it". "I don't know it sounds weird" Souda said. "Let's see" Sonia said as she skimmed through the pages" it's about an angel that tricks a man into becoming a demon". "What kind of Angel does that" Souda asked. "The demon goes on to slaughter thousands for his Angel" Sonia explained. "But why would the demon do such a thing?" Gundam asked. "It says he does it out of love for the Angel" Sonia said. "That is one messed up relationship" Souda said. "If this is a clue we need to find the others" Sonia said as the other two agreed.

Team D eventually reunited with team C. "Glad to see you are both alright" Sonia said. "The feeling is mutual" twogami replied "also we found something". Teruteru than pulled out a golden ball of yarn from his hat. "What's so important about that?" Souda said. "Wait Chiaki said this place was a labyrinth right?" Sonia said" there's a Greek story about a labyrinth and the only way to get out was to follow a magical ball of yarn". "We've tried but it won't work" teruteru said. "Perhaps this sphere of yarn can only be activated once we reunite with of all of our comrades" gundam said. "Than we need to find the others" Sonia said. "Than let's go" Twogami said.

Up in the control room Chiaki(Junko) watched everyone through the monitors. "This is so boring" Junko said as she spinned around in her chair" maybe I should activate the traps". Junko than looked at a red button and tried to press the button however her arm stopped before she could press it. "Oh so you aren't completely broken after all" Junko said "but now I wonder what you will do when I break your little boyfriend". "Hajime is stronger than you think" Chiaki said. "Sure but he's nothing without you" Junko mocked "that's why his love for you will be his downfall". "I won't let you" Chiaki said trying to take control. "Sounds like you have some newfound hope but we can't have that" Junko said" that means it's punishment time!".


	8. Authors update

Sorry but I've been having serious writers block and I don't really know where the story should go. If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them cause they might help me get out of my writers block. Anyway I have other fics I'm writing and finished. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my writers block.


End file.
